Hunter (TV Series)
Hunter is a 2010 supernatural TV series about Nathan Drake, the last last known descendant of the Hunter. As he deals with being a cop, and trying not to expose his secret as a Hunter. It airs on the CBS channel. It is created by David Greenwalt, Jim Kouf, and Stephen Carpenter It aired from 2010-2011 Cast * David Giuntoli as Detective Nathan Drake- 22/22 * Derek Luke as Detective Hank Wesley- 22/22 * Natalie Portman as Julie Silverton- 21/22 * Simon Baker as Mike- 19/22 * Indiana Evans as Nicole Drake- 16/22 * Peter Facinelli as Captain Sean Raymond- 19/22 * Reggie Lee as Sergeant Wu Valdez- 22/22 Recurring * Kristen Bell as Adeline Schade- 16/22 * Sharon Sachs as Dr. Christina Harper- 4/22 * Jessica Chastain as Rose Turner- 9/22 * Lisa Kudro as Katherine Schade- 12/22 Episodes 1."Pilot"- Homicide Detective, Nathan Drake discovers that he is descendant of the Hunter, a group of monster killing vigilantes. When Nathan, and his partner Hank find unusual mutilated corpses. A Vesan, with the ability to turn into bat like creature attacks a bunch of people at a party, so Nathan uses a Vesan killing dagger to kill it. In the end, a woman named Adeline Schade is revealed to be watching Nathan. 2. "The Boy Who Cried Wolf"- While Nathan and his girlfriend, Julie Silverton go on a date, a man morphs into a Were-Wolf and begins targeting a group of scientists, so Nathan, Hank and Wu investigate the case. Meanwhile Adeline moves to New York, and meets with her mother to discuss the new Hunter. When the Were-Wolf knocks ouut Wu, and Hank, Nathan shoots it with a silver bullet, only it to turn back into a human. 3."Beeware"- Nathan and Hank investigate strange murders, where people are found stung to death, and find a dead scientist. Nathan goes to his old friend for help, and she looks in on the investigation, and finds out about a Vesan, with the ability to control bees. Meanwhile, Hank goes to Wu to help him investigate his brother Damon's death. Later, Nathan tracks down the Vesan, and before he kills her, she reveals to him that the Reckoning is coming, as he kills her. 4. "Love"- Nathan decides to take a day off, and spend time with his girlfriend, and his visiting sister, Nicole Drake (Indiana Evans), But, Nicole some how vanishes, so Nathan is forced to work with Adeline. Adeline creates a seance, and tracks her down to an abandoned building, where she identifies Michael Hardwood, a Vesan employed by someone, as Nathan breaks in, and fights him. Adeline chants a spell, and reveals her true form as a mystic Vesan, and forces Michael to reveal who he works for, he reveals that he works for a woman, named Katherine Schade who goes by "The Woman In Black". As a response, Nathan kills him. Nathan reveals his secret to Nicole, about being a Hunter, and tells her that his life is dangerous, and that he doesn't want her killed. In the End, Katherine meets with Adeline, but doesn't tell her mother that she helped Nathan. 5."Its Time To Give Thanks"- It's Thanksgiving! As everyone, is busy with family, Nathan and Hank head to Wu's house for Thanksgiving. Meanwhile, Adeline struggles to live a normal life, and when she discovers another murder, she attempts to investigate. Adeline recruits Nathan and Hank, to help her investigate. The trio find out that a man obsessed with Thanksgiving was killed, but Hank gets knocked out. A band of Vesan attack them, forcing Adeline to use her unleash her mystic side, which almost kills Nathan. Meanwhile, Rose attempts to help Mike deal with his recent abilities. In The End, Nathan tracks down the killer, and murders him in cold blood, but we learn that the real Nathan Drake is back at his house, searching records on Katherine Schade. 6."The Big Bad Wolf"- Nathan is called to a case, which exposes a longstanding family feud that brings Mike face to face with his old enemies. Meanwhile Nicole questions Julie on why Nathan seems distant. 7. "Let Your Curls Down"- A mysterious homicide deep in the woods leads to Nathan and Hank reopening a long-aborted missing persons case. When Nate suspects that this abducted person might be a feral Vesan, he asks Mike (Simon Baker) to help remind this wild child of her human nature. 8. "Game Ogre"- An escape returns to Springfield seeking revenge against those who put him behind bars. His unusual strength and high tolerance for pain, makes Nathan notice. As the case escalates, Nathan and Julie are put in danger, and Mike is called into action to help put an end to the convict's deadly rampage. 9. "Of Mouse And Male"- While investigating a gruesome homicide, Nathan (David Giuntoli) learns that a seemingly mild-mannered resident could be festering a potential monster created from a dark childhood. Meanwhile, Mike is sent an unsettling message by the creature community, who are beginning to wonder if his priorities lie with them or a Hunter. 10. "Organ Grinder"- As Springfield's homeless youth start to go missing, Nathan uncovers a deadly black market supplying the Hunter world with human organs for all types of elixirs. As the investigation heightens, Nathan, Julie and Nicole befriend a pair of homeless siblings, Hanson (guest star Daryl Sabara, and Gracie (guest star Hannah Marks whose friends have gone missing. 11. "Mommy Long Legs"- Nathan and Hank find themselves on the hunt for a deadly heartbreaker leaving behind a web of dead bodies. Meanwhile, Nathan's growing recognition among the Vesan world is starting to threaten not only his safety but Julie's as well, and it may be time for him to take action to keep her safe. 12."Last Hunter Standing"- A bizarre double homicide leads Nathan and Hank to a boxing gym, which Nathan discovers is a supplier for a darker, ritualistic fight club in the Vesan world. When Mike lends a hand and gets in over his head, Nate must dig deep and find his inner "Hunter" in order to defend himself. 13. "Three Coins In A Fuchsbau"- A failed jewelry store robbery results in a murder that finds Nathan and Hank immersed in a hunt for rare coins. Nathan soon learns that these coins have an unsettling effect on whoever possesses them, as Hank and Captain Renard ( Peter Facinelli) begin to exhibit unusual behavior. Meanwhile, a mysterious old friend of Aunt Marie’s (guest star Titus Welliver, comes to Nate with information about his family and what led to his parent’s death. 14."Plumed Traitor"- While investigating an arson-related homicide with Hank, Nathan finds himself in the heated world of Springfield fire-dancing where he meets a woman (Anna Kendricks) who might just be too hot to handle. With Mike's help, Nathan will have to find out if he can investigate the case without getting himself or those close to him burned. 15."Island Of Dreams"- After the grisly murder of a familiar shop owner, Nathan joins forces with Mike to help solve the murder. When the shop owner’s sister, Rose Turner comes to town, Nathan thinks he may have found a new ally in the Vesan world. Captain Renard enlists Adeline to cast a spell on Hank. Meanwhile, Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee) unwittingly becomes entangled in Adeline's dastardly plan. 16."The Thing With Feathers"- 17." Love Sick"- 18." Cat And Mouse"- 19. "Leave It To Beavers"- 20. "Happily Ever Consequences"- 21."Big Feet"- 22. "Woman In Black"- Category:Hunter Category:Season 1 Category:CBS Category:2010-2011 Category:Seasons